cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Booster Set 11: Descent of the Rogue Deity/@comment-12590334-20170514113618/@comment-3966038-20170515215215
You want Counters? I'll give you counters. Grade 2 less Rush: ATM, Only 2 Strides can Dominate, and Shiranui needs to Stride in order to Dominate. This means, if you can prevent striding from happening, you prevent the Dominate. AqF, Megacolony, Nova, Granblue, and Royals can do this pretty well to name a few. When built correctly, you only need to account for 1 Sebreeze turn, and then evreything else crumbles, because even with the 2 new Strides, They can only Dominate 1 unit on their stride turn if you G2 or less Rush them. Early Game Aggro: Nubatama's way of building defensively was through Afterimage. Dominate is a radically different build that seems to have no bind synergy. No Binds, means they lose thier only defensive option. Punish them for it. They can't do anything before Striding, so kill them before that. make your first stride be their last turn. Ride a Grade 2 on your Grade 2 to Stride first and prevent enemy Sebreeze. Finish them before the Late Game: Previously, Nubatama was a flash in the pan. Really strong early and mid-game, but non-existant late-game. Dominate is exactly the opposite, only getting stronger as the game drags out. Play as Aggressively as possible early on, and dwindle their hand by forcing that guard. Mirage: If you are so worried about your opponent taking control of your RG, then don't have any. They can only force you to call as many cards as are in their soul, and without a reliable Soul Charge, this is a very limited number. This is one of the builds that will do better in the late game against Dominate because their resources will diminish much faster than yours. Utility over Power: Units that are weak as vanilla, but show their strength through their abilities are extraordinarily strong here, as Dominate misses the on call effects, will usually not fulfill any Clan requirements, misses any boosting effects, etc. Meanwhile, you have full access to all your best effects, because you control them for when they matter. Also included in this are units with Crossride status, as you can entirely prevent your back row from hitting you, leaving you to only worry about your front RG and Stealth Dragon, Fuurai 's Auto. Resource Denial, Wait them out!: Nubatama's effects have always been overcosted for what they do, and you can capitalize on that. Don't let them have any more than 1-2 face up damage, as that severely limits the plays they can make. Shiranui and Kingokutenbu's Dominates might be free, but all their other hard hitting effects require CB and RG. Fortunately for you, Nubatama has always been really bad about drawing cards. That is why they excelled at discarding yours. Well, Domination has very little of the hand trap that Nuba's of old did, so snipe out their RG to force them to call from hand to attack, and you should be fine. Wow, so many counters. It's almost as if people are making a bigger deal out of it than it needs to be... :^)